


Let's

by implicated2



Category: Catherine (Web Series)
Genre: Bravery, F/F, Monotone Storytelling, The Mystery of the Apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2
Summary: It was pick-up only at the cafe. Lunch was going to be harder than usual.





	Let's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/gifts).



“Oh.” Samantha enunciated her words carefully into the phone receiver. “Okay.” She frowned at her desk as she listened to the voice on the line. “Yes. I understand. Yes. I can do that.” She set the phone down. Lunch was going to be harder today.

“Hi, Samantha.” It was Catherine. Samantha stopped frowning. “Is everything okay?”

“Hi, Catherine.” Samantha’s voice brightened. “Yes, everything is okay. It’s pick-up only at the cafe today. I’ll have to go there to get our lunch.”

“Oh,” Catherine said. “Would you like me to go with you?”

Samantha thought of the lunch cart and the many sandwiches. She thought of the bruised apples that sometimes slipped into their lunch orders. She thought of Catherine helping her. “Yes,” Samantha said. “I would like that. Thank you.”

***

“It’s pick-up only at the cafe today,” Samantha explained. The two of them stood together in the doorway to Philip’s office. “Catherine would like to help.”

“That’s very kind of you, Catherine,” Philip said brightly. “Of course you can help.”

Catherine smiled. Her smile was adorable. “Thank you,” she said. “I’ll be sure to get my other work done too.”

“Of course you will, Catherine,” Philip said. “You always get your work done.”

***

Ian appeared in the hallway and stood in front of them. He looked hopeful. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Catherine had told Samantha all about Ian that afternoon in Samantha’s living room. Catherine had been upset at first, and Samantha had been upset for her, but by the end of the story, they’d both been laughing, big belly laughs that shook the tea in their teacups. Samantha had never seen Catherine laugh at the office. She hoped she’d get to see her laugh again.

Catherine’s lips pursed. Samantha kept her voice crisp but polite. “It’s pick-up only at the cafe today. Catherine is helping me pick up the lunch.”

“I’ll go with you,” Ian said, looking at Catherine but talking to Samantha. “I can help Catherine help you.”

“No thank you,” said Catherine. “I don’t need any help helping Samantha.”

Ian kept looking at her. Samantha and Catherine walked away.

***

Samantha had been to Bogart’s Tavern three times. Two times, the delivery worker had called out, like today. Once, she’d gone with her sister. There were six wood tables in the restaurant and four vinyl booths. Most of the tables had vases with a single red carnation in each. One table had a pink carnation.

At the back of the room stood a tall wood counter. Behind it was a cashier wearing a green visor. Samantha and Catherine walked to the counter.

“Did you see the sign?” asked Catherine.

“No, I didn’t,” said Samantha.

Catherine pointed. On the counter was a small chalkboard. On the chalkboard, someone had written: **SPECIAL: APPLE WITH EVERY ORDER**.

“Do you think that’s where that apple came from?” Catherine asked. “The one from the other day?”

Samantha blinked back tears. That apple had made lunch almost impossible. “Yes,” she said. “I think that’s where that apple came from.”

***

“Welcome,” the cashier in the visor said brightly. “What would you like for lunch today?”

Samantha stepped forward, determined. “I’m Samantha. I called earlier.”

“Oh, yes,” said the cashier. “Your order is right here.” Next to the cashier sat two large bags, white plastic over brown paper. The handles were tied in tight knots. There was a small piece of receipt paper stapled to one of the bags. In bright red text, it read **SAMANTHA**.

“I almost forgot,” the cashier in the visor said, lifting the lunch bags onto the counter. “Every group order gets a free apple.”

There was a tray full of apples behind the register, arranged in a pyramid. Some were shiny. Some had bruises. The cashier reached for an apple near the top.

Catherine stepped forward. She looked brave. Samantha admired her bravery. “Actually,” Catherine said, “we don’t need an apple.”

“Oh,” said the cashier. “But it’s free.”

“I know,” said Catherine. “But we still don’t need it.”

The cashier stopped reaching for the tray. “Okay then. Would you like a bag of chips instead?”

Catherine looked at Samantha. Samantha looked at Catherine. Catherine smiled mischievously. Samantha winked at her.

“Yes,” Samantha said. “We would like a bag of chips instead.”

***

The cashier had tucked the bag of chips into the side of one of the lunch bags, between the inner paper bag and the plastic bag tied around it. When Samantha picked up the lunch bag with the chips from the backseat, the chips bag tumbled out.

Catherine was carrying one lunch bag. Samantha was holding the other. The chips lay on the backseat.

“It’s okay,” said Catherine. “We can come back for the chips later.”

Samantha nodded quickly. Lunch was so much better with help.

***

Samantha brought the lunches around on the cart, the way Catherine had done when Samantha was away. She saved Catherine’s bread and butter for last. “The chips are still in your car,” she said. “Would you like to help me get them now?”

Catherine smiled, a big sunbeam of a smile, like that afternoon in Samantha’s living room. “Yes,” she said. “I would like to help you get them.”

***

“Do you think they’ll notice we’re gone?” Catherine was sitting in the driver’s seat. Samantha sat next to her. The car was drab but spotless. The bag of chips lay open between their seats. Sometimes when they both reached for chips, their hands touched.

“I don’t think so,” said Samantha. “It’s still lunchtime.”

“I don’t think so either,” said Catherine. She took a chip from the bag. It crunched in her mouth.

“Sam?” Catherine said, when she’d finished crunching her chip. “I’m glad it was pick-up only today.”

“I’m glad too,” said Samantha.

“It’s nice to leave the office sometimes,” said Catherine.

“It is,” Samantha agreed. She took a deep breath. She could be brave too. “Actually,” she said, “there’s a place downtown that makes its own chips. Maybe we could go there after work sometime.”

Catherine reached for a chip. Samantha reached for a chip too. This time when their hands touched, neither one of them moved away.

Catherine’s face lit up. “Okay,” she said. “Let’s do that.”


End file.
